Frog Kissing II: Handsome Prince
by Bratling
Summary: Sequel to "Frog Kissin'."


Frog Kissing II: Handsome Prince

By: LauraBF

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Neither JAG nor the song, "Frog Kissin'" belong to me. If you think they do, you're sadly mistaken. _I borrowed them, hugged them, and squeezed them, and called them George, then gave them back like a good girl._ JAG belongs to Donald P. Bellisario, Belisaurius Productions, Paramount Pictures, and Columbia Broadcasting Service Entertainment. "Frog Kissin'" is written by Chet Atkins, and is performed by Ray Stevens.

Author's Note: My thanks to my wonderful, secret beta readers. By popular request, this is the continuation of "Frog Kissin'"

* * *

1855 Local  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
Washington, DC Harm peeked into the oven one more time and smiled. Veggie lasagna. It was one of the things he knew that not   
only Mac would like, but Mattie would also eat. Sometimes it was hard finding things other than pizza that were   
suited to teenage tastes. In the heat of the moment, he'd all but forgotten about his ward, so he'd called Mac a little   
earlier to make sure that she wouldn't mind that Mattie was joining them. He opened the fridge to make sure that the sparkling cider was still there, turned to check that the table was set.   
Harm bit his lip and pulled his blue shirt down a little. He'd never been so nervous about a date in his life! He knew   
the reason; this was Sarah. If he screwed things up with her, his life would effectively be over, because there would   
never be anyone else for him again. Harm jumped as he heard a knock on the door. He hurried over and opened it up. "Mattie, since when do you have   
to knock?" he asked as he reached over to mess up her hair. "Hey!" she protested. "I need to look nice for Mac--we're a package deal now and I want her as my new mom." "Mattie," Harm began. "This is just a first date." Mattie snorted. "Yeah, and I'm a blue baboon. You and Mac have been dating for years; you just haven't called it   
that. You're shopping for Mac as your wife, Harm, whether you admit it or not." 

Harm watched as Mattie walked over and sat gingerly on the couch. She was wearing one of the new outfits that Jennifer had taken her shopping for and she had carefully arranged her long curls rather than pull them into a messy ponytail. He smoothed his blue dress shirt again nervously, half-closed his eyes, and started flying traps in his head. It was the only way he could think of to not run away screaming.

"Harm, what are you doing?" Mattie asked curiously.

"Flying traps," he replied. "I don't get nauseous or run away in an F-14." Harm walked over and sat down on the couch beside Mattie.

Mattie examined him closely. "Yup. You're shopping for a wife. It's good, because I like her."

"I thought you didn't like her," Harm said with his eyes still closed.

"Oh, that was last week. Besides," Mattie said with a wave of her hand. "She's good for you; she doesn't take any of your crap."

"Mattie Grace," Harm began, opening his eyes.

"Keeps you humble," Mattie said with a grin, and then got up to answer the knock on the door. "Hey, Mac! I think he's turning back into a frog, so you've got to give him some more kisses," she said with a wink. "I saw some green warts a few minutes ago."

Harm drew in a deep breath and stood up as Mac walked over. "More warts, huh?" she asked with a grin. "We'll see what we can do about that." She leaned in and brushed her lips against his before she looped her arms around his neck and reeled him in for a soul-shattering kiss. She broke it off and turned to Mattie. "Better?"

Mattie giggled. "Yup. C'mon, I'm hungry. Let's eat so I can go do homework or something."

"So I don't have any say in this?" Harm asked, amused.

"Nope," Mac said with a big grin. "I'm hungry too, froggy. Feed me so I can finish turning you back into a Handsome Prince."

"I thought I was handsome," Harm protested.

"You are… for a frog," Mattie said mischievously.

Harm sighed, shook his head, and led the way to the kitchen. He grabbed some potholders, pulled the lasagna out of the oven, and set it on the cooling rack on the table. "Can I help?" Mac asked.

Harm nodded. "There's salad in the fridge, if you'll get it out."

"Is there any coke left, Harm?" Mattie asked.

"I'm afraid not, Mattie; you'll have to drink milk." Harm replied as he went back to the oven to pull out a loaf of garlic bread.

Mattie made a face and went to rummage in the fridge. "Nothing but juice, water, and milk," she said with a sigh. "Ok, milk it is, I guess."

"No iced tea, sailor?" Mac asked with a smile.

Harm shrugged. "I've been busy and haven't made it to the store." A slow smile spread over his face. "How about apple juice? It's the same color, more or less."

"But it doesn't taste the same," Mattie said.

"I'll take water," Mac said.

"Me, too--no milk," Mattie agreed.

Harm snagged three bottles of water out of the fridge and carried them over to the table. The three of them sat down and started to eat. He covered Mac's hand with his own and was pleased when she turned hers over and let him hold it.

Mattie watched with a Cheshire cat grin on her face and giggled slightly when Harm placed a gentle kiss on the back of Mac's hand. "I swear, you two are worse than Rachel and Tim; they're not as ga-ga over each other as you two are."

"Who are Rachel and Tim?" Mac asked.

"Some kids at school," Mattie answered vaguely. "They have PDAs all the time. Lots of squidgy kissing and stuff."

"Squidgy?" Harm asked. "But I thought you told Mac that she needed to kiss me."

"I did, but it's not gross when you two do it," she said. "It's like Doug and Kate in that movie that Jen likes--The Cutting Edge. They belonged together, and so do you."

Harm and Mac exchanged a glance. "I wouldn't say that," Mac began. "We fight all the time--"

"Uh huh," Mattie said, unconvinced. "So did Doug and Kate. Face it, guys. There's a happily ever after in your future; I want a baby sister."

Harm suppressed a groan and resisted the urge to put his face in his hands. He wished desperately for someone to deliver him from precocious teenagers.

Mattie bolted the rest of her dinner, stood up, and picked up her plate. "Ok, I'm done." She walked over and dumped the dishes in the sink, then turned back to them and grinned. "I'm going to do homework. You two go do lots of stuff I'm supposed to be too young to do and I'll see you tomorrow." She left the apartment quickly before either of them could respond and locked the door behind her.

Harm groaned. "I think we're doomed," he said with a grimace.

"What do you mean?"

"If Mattie has her way, I'm betting she'll do something like put a chair against the door so that we can't get out of here. She's determined to get us together, and I swear I can see her planning the wedding." Harm looked miserable.

Mac laughed. "She's just being a teenager. I'm betting she's decided that I'm going to be her new mom, too."

"How did you guess?" Harm asked wryly.

"Chloe," she said succinctly. "She's been trying to set her dad up for years, but she hasn't succeeded yet."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they finished their dinner. "I have a feeling I'm going to be really unreasonable when she starts dating," he admitted with a smile.

Mac chuckled. "Thinking of investing in a shotgun?"

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe. I mean, sitting there with her dates while cleaning my handgun doesn't quite have the same… impact as cleaning a shotgun."

Mac shot him a surprised look. "You've put some thought into this."

He grinned at her. "Hell, yes. I figured if we went though with our little deal and got a girl and she looked like you, I'd need one when she got old enough to date."

"I'm not sure if I can see you in that role," Mac said with a laugh. "Shooting bad guys, yeah, but not threatening teenage boys."

Harm attempted to look innocent. "Threatening? Nope. Cleaning my weapons, yes."

"Mattie's great," Mac said as she put her napkin on the table, "but I think we're talking about a future Mackenzie-Rabb child here."

Harm threw his own napkin on the table, stood up, and reached for her hand again. "Maybe," he admitted. "I mean, we're almost there, and I can't help but think about a little girl that looks just like you."

Mac looked him up and down. "Looks like the frog is gone, but I think I'd better make sure." With that, she moved closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Harm met her tongue with his own and explored her mouth. It tasted of garlic and something that was utterly Sarah Mackenzie. He sighed into the kiss and pulled her closer so that he could reach her better to kiss her more.

Mac pulled back a little, laid her forehead on his chest and sighed. Harm rested his chin on her hair. "Too fast, Marine?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted. "I've been wanting to do this with you for a long time and I'm afraid that we'll manage to screw it up; just like we've managed to screw up almost every Hallmark moment between us."

Harm pulled back from her and gave her a full-blown flyboy smile. "Sarah, if you knew what kind of effect you have on me, you wouldn't be saying that--what's on my mind is too X-rated for Hallmark."

Mac shivered and leaned in to kiss him. Harm had other ideas and started to nuzzle her neck, leaving a string of wet, openmouthed kisses along the side of it until he got to her ear. He bit down gently before he started to leave more warm, wet kisses all over her face, blazing a trail of heat to her mouth. He kissed her fiercely, leaving her with no doubt that she was what he wanted. "Sarah," he said breathlessly before swooping in for another kiss.

His tongue tangled with hers, and he memorized her sweet taste. "I intend." He started to say something again, before she kissed him. Slowly, he broke off the kiss so that he could tell her something important. "To ask you," her lips came crashing down on his again, and he forgot what was so important. This time she ended the kiss. "What was that?" she asked.

Harm placed gentle kisses above her eyes. "I intend to ask you to marry me sometime in the near future," he finished finally. He swooped in and claimed her mouth for yet another kiss as he ran his hands up and down her back, finally bringing them up to trace the scoop neck of her dress.

Mac threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him close. She started edging backwards into the living room, pulling his compliant form with her. Her knees bumped into the back of the couch, and one ill-timed movement from Harm sent both of them sprawling on to it. "Ouch," Mac said as her head hit the arm.

"Mac, are you okay?" he asked as he pushed himself up. "Let me see."

"Harm, it's nothing; I should've been watching where I was going, but a certain squid I know was doing a very good job of distracting me."

His voice deepened. "But if I see it, I can kiss it and make it better."

Mac looked at him, fascinated by the way his eyes had turned smoky, "Okay, but there are… other parts of me that could use the same attention."

"Not here," he said huskily. "Mattie could walk in. I know she's had sex ed but--"

"No demonstrations," Mac supplied, finding a smile of her own. "Bedroom?" she suggested.

Harm nodded, unable to find the words. He stood, helped her up, and wrapped his arms around her. Together, they headed into the bedroom. Harm leaned down to kiss her as his fingers found the zipper on the back of her dress. Slowly, he pulled it down, caressing the soft skin that he found there. His hands swept from the base of her spine back up to her shoulders, then gently pushed the garment to the floor. He stepped back slightly and simply looked at her, his eyes sweeping her entire form. "Have I mentioned lately how gorgeous you are, my ninja-girl?" he asked, his voice husky with love and desire.

Mac shook her head. "No, you haven't. But I haven't told you things, either. Like how I was lying when I said that dress whites and gold wings were overrated… at least on you, they're not." She reached up, pulled off his tie, and started divesting him of his shirt. "Too many clothes," she muttered.

Harm chuckled softly, then brought his hand up to caress the soft skin just under her bra. He slid one strap down, and put an openmouthed kiss on her shoulder before repeating it with the other strap.

Mac pulled his shirt off of him and tossed it blindly into the corner. She began her own trail of kisses, slowly working her way down his chest. She paused briefly to kiss e his chest, then kept going downward, determined to reach her intended goal.

Before she could get very far, Harm pulled her up and kissed her gently. He helped her finish sliding the bra straps off her arms.

Mac reached for his belt and undid it, sliding the leather slowly out of his belt loops. She pushed his pants off of his hips, then reached for the waistband of his boxers. "Not yet," he murmured.

Harm picked her up and laid her in the center of the bed. Slowly, he pulled off her shoes and nylons, leaving only her panties behind. "I love you, Sarah," he said softly as he toed off his shoes and socks.

Mac reached up for him and reeled him in for a kiss. "I know," she answered before kissing him hungrily.

Harm took his time, trying to make sure that neither of them would forget their first time together. "Better, ninja-girl?" he asked with a soft chuckle. "Did I successfully kiss it and make it better?"

Mac buried her nose in his neck and inhaled. "Uh huh." She draped herself over him and yawned.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm still having a few nightmares about the whole mess with Sadik," she admitted.

"I've been there," he said softly. "No matter how much they deserve it, it takes away part of who you are when you have to kill someone."

Mac was silent for a few minutes. "If he'd done serious damage to you, I would've done more than just kill him," she admitted.

"Good thing he didn't then," Harm said with a grin and wiggled slightly. "Now, Miss Mackenzie, I believe there are certain places that I have yet to explore."

Mac grinned, pushed herself up, and looked at him. "By all means, Mr. Rabb, Those places must be discovered."

Harm chuckled, rolled over, deposited her on the bed, and kissed her. It was a long time before they slept.

* * *

Harm looked at the clock and sighed. Mac had been gone for five whole days. Sometimes, working in the military sucked; they hadn't even gotten a whole weekend together before she'd been called out to the Henry for a mishap investigation. He opened a drawer in his desk, reached into it, and pulled out a black velvet box. He tapped the box against the surface of his desk and glanced towards the clock again. It was three hours before her plane would be into Dulles. The admiral had needed her back as soon as possible, and the only way to do that was for her to fly commercial.

Quickly making a decision, he stood, tucked the box into his pocket, and left the office. He hurried across the bullpen and stuck his head into Coates's domain. "Jen, does the admiral have a spare minute?"

Jen looked up from her computer screen, then checked the admiral's schedule. "Yes, he's free right now." She smiled at him, then pressed the intercom button. "Admiral, the Commander needs to talk to you."

"Send him in," was the response.

"Good luck, Commander," she said.

"Is he in a bad mood, Jen?" Harm asked as he fiddled with the box in his pocket.

"Just the opposite, sir--he's been in a really good mood… And that makes me nervous."

"Don't worry about it, Coates," Harm said with a smile. "I'll see what's up."

"Thank you, sir," Jen said as he strode into the Admiral's den.

"Sir," he said respectfully as he came to attention in front of the Admiral's desk.

"At ease. What can I do for you, Commander?" AJ asked, folding his hands in front of him on the desk.

"I just wanted to give you the heads up, Admiral; I'm asking the Colonel to marry me today, and I wanted to make sure that you knew about the potential problem in staffing." Harm said.

A slow smile spread over AJ's face. "So you finally figured out what you'd be willing to do to keep her, son."

"Yes, sir," Harm admitted.

"Good. I'll look over some options for the two of you--you might as well know that I'll be retiring soon, so Admiral's privilege won't be an option here." AJ laced his fingers together, put them behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "I'm assuming that you want to pick her up at Dulles today?"

"Yes, sir." Harm answered. "And I'm afraid I'm going to have to take Petty Officer Coates with me as well; her car broke down, so I gave her a ride to work."

AJ nodded sharply. "Fine. I expect all three of you in here bright and early tomorrow." He fixed Harm with a glare. "Keep it out of the office; I won't assign the two of you as opposing counsel, but I don't want to send escorts with you to the copy room, either."

Harm came to attention. "Aye, aye, sir."

AJ glanced at his clock. "She called to tell me she'd be on an earlier flight just before you came in--you have just enough time to get Mattie and get there before she arrives. Dismissed."

Harm nodded and hurried out. "Come on, Jen; we're going to pick up Mac--she's going to be at the airport soon. I've got to go grab some files, and then I'll meet you in the parking lot."

"Yes, sir."

Harm didn't stay to watch her shut down her computer. Instead, he hurried to his office, tossed some files into his briefcase, then headed towards the elevator. A few minutes later, he met Coates down by his car. "We'll have to get Mattie from school early," he said, checking his watch. "I promised her that she could be there to pick up Mac."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea, Sir?" Jen asked. "After all, she has missed quite a bit of school this year."

"Jen, one afternoon won't hurt her, and she'll make up all the homework. Besides, I promised." Harm climbed into the car, fastened his seatbelt, and started it.

"Yes, sir," Jen answered as she shut her door.

The ride to Mattie's school was quiet, and it didn't take long for them to get her out of school. As Mattie climbed into the back seat, her toe bumped into a roll of… something. "Harm, what's this?" she asked curiously. "And why is your garment bag hanging in the car?"

Harm turned his head and flashed her a grin before directing his attention back towards the road. He turned on to the freeway before answering. "It's something for when we meet Mac. I need you two to hold up that banner for me, okay? We're going to make a pit stop in the restroom before we go to meet her; I need to change."

"Being mysterious, sir?" Jen asked.

"Damn straight. The only thing I can promise is that you'll figure out what I'm up to before Mac does." Harm stepped on the gas and merged into the left lane. The faster he got there, the better off he was.

Mattie leaned forward and turned up the volume on her favorite radio station as she and Jen exchanged a look and settled back into their seats to wait. It was a long ride to the airport when they didn't know exactly what was going on.

* * *

Mac pulled her carryon from the overhead compartment and joined the queue to disembark from the plane. She hoped it wouldn't be too long; she missed Harm. The romantic aspect of their relationship was fairly new, and she wanted to spend more time with him.

Mac frowned slightly as the people in front of her seemed to want to hang around the gate. Carefully, she stepped out into the airport, and scanned the large room. She caught sight of a large banner held up by Mattie and Jen stretched across the waiting area. Her eyes widened as she caught what it said.

"SARAH MACKENZIE, WILL YOU SPEND FOREVER WITH ME? MARRY ME."

Her jaw dropped as she saw Harm kneeling on a towel at the end of the banner holding an open ring box. He was decked out in his dress whites, and had a pleading expression on his face.

A wide smile spread over Mac's face. She nodded silently and rushed forward to meet him. Harm stood up, caught her in an embrace, and kissed her passionately. "I love you, Sarah," he whispered as he ended the kiss. Harm pulled the ring out of its box and slid it on her finger.

Mac grinned. "So I guess nine years of dancing around the topic is enough?" she asked.

"You better believe it, Marine."

Mattie dropped her end of the banner. "So did you turn him into a prince, Mac?"

Mac laughed and kissed him again. "Well, he sure looks like on right now, doesn't he?"

Mattie cocked her head to one side and looked him up and down. "Maybe. But I think it'll take a lifetime to make the transition permanent."

Jen joined them and frowned in puzzlement. "Prince? What are you talking about Mattie?"

"It's something she sent me through you, Jen," Mac said.

Harm smiled and kissed Mac gently. "Let's get going," he said. "Happily ever after is waiting for us."

The End.

Disclaimer: No frogs, handsome princes, or witches were harmed during the production of this piece. Mac and Harm emerged unscathed, better off, and they'll never look at fairy tales the same way again.


End file.
